Mon Amour
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Naraku quiere a Kikyou y calmar a Kagura. Kagura quiere matar a Naraku y follarse a Bankotsu. También a Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru ni siquiera sabe lo que buscan ellos. A Bankotsu le gusta la idea de Kagura. Yura finge amar a Naraku mientras busca dejarlo calvo; todo confesado a la vieja usanza, en cartas de amor y odio perfumadas con el dulce aroma del crack. ¡Feliz San Valentín!
1. Naraku y Kagura

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener.

**Nota:** fanfic escrito en conjunto con _Morgaine la Chistera._

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, referencia a temas adultos y sexuales.

* * *

**Naraku y Kagura**

Naraku tenía ya un par de días sopesando una y otra vez la bizarra idea que se le había venido a la mente, todo en medio de la exasperación que le causaba la eterna rebeldía de su extensión favorita (y más odiada): la siempre indomable e insufrible de Kagura. ¡Maldita sea el día en que se le ocurrió crear a la encarnación del viento en una mujer! La peor y más funesta combinación de todas. A veces Naraku no sabía si al crearla había estado pensando con la racional cabeza de arriba, o la impulsiva cabeza de abajo.

Vale, tenía que estar muy desesperado para estar tomando en cuenta semejante opción que rayaba en la herejía, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, todo lo sincero que un villano de su calibre podía serlo, sí, estaba absoluta y completamente desesperado y por ello se veía orillado a tomar decisiones tan drásticas.

Quería a Kagura controlada, a su merced, a su fiel y leal servicio sin chistar, sin maldiciones, reclamos ni malas caras de por medio que tuviera que tragarse para no ahorcarla en cualquier instante. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, gente que matar, todo un mundo el cual dominar, como para encima estarse preocupando por una insurrecta sin remedio. En cualquier momento la muy descarada podía volver a intentar traicionarlo, o peor aún, venderlo a sus peores enemigos. ¡La necesitaba controlada y dócil de una vez por todas!

Ya lo había traicionado una vez con Sesshoumaru y estaba seguro de que ayudaba a Inuyasha y su grupo de pacotilla por debajo del agua, ¡si ya casi la imaginaba seduciendo a Kikyou, su peor pesadilla, para darle las claves de cómo acabar con él! Claro, y por supuesto que Kikyou caería en las mortales redes de seducción de Kagura porque, a opinión de Naraku, si la sacerdotisa no le hacía caso a él, era porque seguramente _tiraba para el otro lado._

Malditas arpías. ¡Todas las mujeres eran iguales! Maldijo por lo bajo con su mejor cara de ciega amargura. No se podía confiar en ellas, claro que no, pero cómo buen hombre y bastardo que era, había llegado muy sabiamente a la conclusión de que no se ganaría la simpatía ni el respeto de Kagura si seguía atosigándola día y noche, castigándola y regañándola por la más nimia cosa.

Mujeres… ni aguantan nada, se dijo.

Tenía ya más que comprobado que los métodos de castigo no servían con Kagura; Naraku no sabía si considerarla demasiado valiente, o demasiado estúpida, pero al final llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión: debía calmar su rebelde ira. Kagura seguiría siendo una rebelde sin causa y él, como su amo, creador y dueño, tenía la _obligación moral_ de encausarla por el buen camino.

Su propio camino, claro está. El que más le convenía.

Eso no significaba entregarle su tan anhelado corazón ni mucho menos romper las cadenas que la ataban a él para dejarla libre y a sus anchas como siempre había soñado, razón por la cual lo despreciaba tanto. ¡Ni en sueños! Nadie crea esclavos para después liberarlos, era lógico. Pero siempre podía recurrir al sutil arte de la manipulación y el engaño, habilidad en la cual Naraku se consideraba un maestro y uno de los mejores, que no por haragán había llegado a donde estaba, aunque ahora no moviera su sensual culo para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Llegó a la conclusión, simple y aparentemente demencial, pero increíblemente lógica y apegada al sentido común, de que debía manipular a Kagura con algo más que su corazón y la constante amenaza de muerte. Más allá del chantaje barato y sencillo de ser él el Dios que decidía sobre la vida y la muerte de todo aquello que consideraba suyo.

Debía hacer que Kagura cayera a sus pies.

Una sutil sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios de Naraku, mientras dirigía los ojos, iluminados por la lujuria del poder y la ambición, al trozo de papel y pincel junto a su respectivo bote de tinta negra, tan oscura como lo era su mentiroso y pútrido corazón de desalmado. Sobre la mesita frente a él estaban todos los elementos, baratos y fáciles de usar, para hacer que Kagura lo adorara ciegamente.

¿Qué es lo que iba a ser? Fácil, le escribiría una _carta de amor. _¡A la vieja usanza!

¡¿Cómo?! Se preguntó al principio. Más parecía capaz de escribir una carta de odio o mejor, una carta con una bonita amenaza de muerte en ella. ¿Él, rey de los tentáculos y el veneno, escribiendo una melosa carta de amor a una simple esclava? ¡Sí, señor, claro que sí!

El objetivo era sencillo. Se fingiría súbitamente fascinado por la belleza y personalidad de los mil demonios de su rebelde extensión en base a falsos halagos; halagos desalmados jamás escritos hasta ahora por el más maldito de los poetas, y le haría llegar la carta con el misterio y enigma de un atrevido amante que se esconde entre las sombras de la intriga, la curiosidad y el desprecio como mecanismo de defensa.

Bueno, no es que él fuera todo un poeta, eso del príncipe azul que todo lo da por su bien amada no era lo suyo. Si algo se le podría dar mejor era la onda de _duro contra el muro_, y su forma de "conquistar" mujeres no era exactamente ortodoxa, si se iba al caso del siempre fastidioso Onigumo y Kikyou, pero si se trataba de Kagura, por quien apenas y podía sentir nada más que el constante impulso asesino de darle con un mazo en la cabeza repetidas veces, podía fingirse algo así como enamorado de ella, por muy contradictorio que sonara. Mientras menos aprecio sintiera por ella, más fácil sería fingir tenerlo.

Si aquella estrategia, que estaba casi seguro de que funcionaría, hacía su efecto en ella y con algo de perseverancia propia de la naturaleza cazadora e insufrible de todo hombre terco y necio, Naraku estaba más que convencido de que tarde o temprano (en realidad, más temprano que tarde) tendría a la indomable Kagura comiendo de la palma de su mano, completamente rendida a sus pies al descubrirse amada por su mil veces maldito amo que accedía a darle una oportunidad sólo si era correspondido.

Después de todo, se dice, no hay mujer que se resista a los detalles y al romance. Kagura se las podía dar de muy macha y malota, pero seguía siendo una mujer, y era una especialmente soñadora e idealista.

Sólo necesitaría escribir unas cuantas cartas halagándola a morir, jugando con las frágiles emociones y sentimientos de una mujer encadenada, y para cuando acordara la tendría diciendo "_sí, mi querido y venerable señor_", y con su corazón derretido, latiendo a mil por hora en sus manos ante la sola idea de verlo al rostro.

Era un genio de puta madre, se dijo Naraku tomando entre sus manos el pincel y el papel.

—Si la convenzo de que la amo y de que todo lo que hago es por amor —susurró planeando la primera palabra que plasmaría en el papel—, lograré que ella se enamoré perdidamente de mí y rebeldía resuelta.

Cuando escribió la primera letra, en abismal tinta negra sobre el papel ligeramente amarillento desplegado con poca delicadeza sobre la mesa, Naraku hizo una mueca de desagrado, dudando unos instantes de aquel radical método.

Bueno, vale, era de esas soluciones místicas que sólo a él se le podían ocurrir. Había depositado su corazón en la forma de un indefenso bebé que aún se cagaba encima, ¿qué otra cosa más loca podía hacer después de eso?

"_Querida Kagura,_

_Me molesto en tomar algo de mi valioso tiempo para escribir esta misiva únicamente para ti y por ti._

_Te preguntarás, con lo mucho que me odias y que aparentemente yo también lo hago en respuesta a tus detestables insolencias, ¿y a este que bicho le ha picado? Bueno, querida mía, el bicho que me ha picado eres tú._

_¡No sé cómo fui tan ciego en no ver lo maravillosa que eres! Por supuesto, solamente eres maravillosa y terriblemente bella gracias a mí; no por nada te creé a mi imagen y semejanza. Eres algo así como una versión femenina de mí, por supuesto que tenías que ser inhumanamente guapa. __Teniendo esto en cuenta, ni siquiera sé porqué me tardé tanto en caer rendido a tus pies._

_Pero en fin, debo confesarte, con todo el dolor de mi maldito y podrido corazón, que he sido demasiado ciego, incluso al punto del pecado, en no verte de frente y apreciarte como lo que eres: mi creación favorita. Muy por encima de Kanna o las otras inútiles extensiones que he creado y han perecido patéticamente en el campo de batalla frente a mis enemigos, sin embargo tú te has mantenido en pie. Sospecho, aún, que en gran parte gracias a que te creé perfecta._

_Perfecta como yo. No tan perfecta como yo, quiero decir, pero sí en parte. Ya me entiendes._

_Ya imagino la cara de asco que debes tener en estos momentos mientras lees estas palabras, pero debes saber que esto no se trata de un absurdo arrebato donjuanesco de mi parte para engañarte o manipularte. __No tendría motivos para hacerlo, Kagura._

_Y es en serio, no miento, ¡por primera vez no miento!_

_La razón por la cual te escribo estas palabras es para confesarme ante ti como un demonio que irremediablemente, con el tiempo y la convivencia diaria, ha caído a tus pies así como tú deberías hacerlo, o debiste hacerlo desde el principio. Y créelo o no, yo me encargaré de demostrártelo._

_Tampoco me pidas tu corazón ni libertad como muestra irrefutable de mi desprec… amor por ti. Porque, seamos sinceros, ¿qué sería de ti sin mí? ¡No serías nada! Yo te creé, he intentado guiarte todo este tiempo a pesar de tus muchas insolencias y no me he atrevido a matarte. ¿No te parece eso suficiente para demostrar el amor y la fatal atracción que has despertado en mí? ¿Qué otra prueba más grande que esa? ¡No necesitas tu libertad ni mucho menos tu corazón! __Es suficiente conmigo, preciosa. Todo lo que necesitas está en mí… incluyendo tu corazón._

_Querida Kagura, he sucumbido ante ti porque tengo, literalmente, tu corazón en mis manos, __¿por qué creíste todo este tiempo que eso era algo malo?__ Quién diría que tus cadenas me encadenarían a ti._

_De verdad, querida, ya no lo niegues más. __Sé que me amas, __no hay duda de ello, ¡si hasta__ tengo tu corazón en mis manos! (y sabes que no miento)._

_Además, si tú y yo estamos juntos, seriamos una familia perfecta, ¿no te parece? __Figúrate esta escena, tú cuidando de esos críos chillones, mientras me preparas un rico almuerzo esperando mi regreso, y yo dominando el mundo sólo para ti. ¿O por qué crees que te__ creé como una mujer adulta junto a ese lindo par de tetas? Admítelo, me quedaron perfectas y estás orgullosa de ellas; si te la pasas enseñándolas a medio Japón, maldita descarada._

_Ni siquiera hace falta que hable de lo que serían nuestras noches, ¿cierto?_

_Sé que tal vez __no me creas, después de todo eres desconfiada sin razón alguna. Y si__ no me crees, Kagura, querida mía, me orillarás a tomar la decisión de obligarte a que me creas._

_Tampoco pongas esa cara de asco, quién sabe si lo puedas llegar a disfrutar._

_PD: tengo tentáculos, muchos tentáculos… si sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Siempre tuy…_

_Siempre mía, para ti, mi Kagura querida._

_Naraku"_

Naraku la releyó una y otra vez y su cara de "estoy chupando limón" se hacía cada vez más grande mientras sus ojos, casi desorbitados por lo mismo que él había escrito, avanzaban sobre las palabras recién plasmadas en el papel, siempre con esa sensación de estar cometiendo una locura sin perdón y terriblemente embarazosa.

Lo que tenía que hacer un genio del mal para domar a una chica.

Oh, bueno, no le había quedado tan mal, ¿cierto? Era todo un caballero para expresarse, tanto así que en ocasiones no comprendía por qué todo el mundo lo tachaba de patán y bastardo, si claramente podía ser todo un galán si se lo proponía y la falsa diplomacia era uno de sus fuertes.

Con la carta terminada, y seguro de que surtiría el efecto esperado en los confusos pensamientos demenciales de su extensión, fue a entregarla en silencio cual gato ágil y la dejó justo debajo de la puerta del dormitorio de Kagura. De una forma u otra ella la encontraría. Y claro, todo eso no sin antes darle un sutil aroma a dulce veneno. Estaba convencido de que el olor llegaría a las fosas nasales de Kagura como lo harían las más fuertes feromonas animales.

Ya la imaginaba lanzándose a sus brazos para besarlo con desesperada pasión, y Naraku no supo si llegado el momento lo mejor sería arrepentirse, gritar que todo había sido una sucia treta del peor de los hombres y quitársela de encima, o bien, cumplir su palabra de los tentáculos, como buen macho que se respeta.

O tal vez podría hacer las dos cosas: usar los tentáculos toda la noche hasta dejarla medio muerta y con la garganta hecha pedazos, y luego quitársela de encima. La tendría tras él día y noche, rogando, ronroneando por más, y santo remedio a la rebeldía.

* * *

El reflejo del vómito estuvo por activarse en la garganta de Kagura apenas leyó la primera oración de la mentada carta, sin contar el raro y penetrante aroma a tóxico que el papel desprendía cada vez que sus dedos rozaban sus esquinas.

Al principio la intriga la llevó a mirar la carta misteriosamente puesta, de forma estratégica, frente a su puerta, pero luego la curiosidad la mató tomándola entre sus manos. Por un instante tuvo la esperanza de que fuera una carta por parte de Kohaku, confesándole que había recuperado la memoria y que estaba más que dispuesto a aliarse con ella para derrotar a Naraku y liberarse de sus garras, sobre todo luego de las muchas insinuaciones que ella le hizo con respecto a sus pretensiones de traición contra aquel que los mantenía bajo su yugo, pero entonces toda su esperanza de conseguir un aliado en su propio "bando", y gran parte de su cordura, se fue a la mierda al ver de parte de quién era la carta.

¡Del mil veces maldito de Naraku y sus ahora nuevos y novedosos aires de galán de quinta categoría!

Con la misma, y dispuesta a pagarle con la misma moneda, no lo pensó mucho, sobre todo en medio de su ira y ofendida dignidad, para escribir su propia _carta de amor_ y enviársela a su _bien amado_ Naraku.

"_Jodido Naraku,_

_Mi muy querido y mil veces maldito e hipócrita creador. He leído tu carta y tengo más de un punto que quisiera aclarar únicamente para ti, querido._

_Debo confesar que la leí una y otra vez incluso contra todos mis instintos de conservación en pos de mi cordura, pero al llegar a la quinta vez tuve ganas de sacarme los ojos y ponerlos a secar al sol, sólo después de tirarme de los cabellos y patalear cual chiquilla mientras soltaba las más vulgares maldiciones que sonrojarían incluso al más rudo y barbaján de los piratas._

_No puedo creer la blasfemia, ¡la herejía! que me he visto forzada a leer por tu culpa y que justamente estaba dirigida a mí. Es repugnante y tuve que intentar no vomitar encima de la carta para poder terminar de leerla y comprobar, de una buena vez, que no se trataba de una pesadilla luego de alucinar tanto contigo y tus malditos aires de grandeza con los cuales siempre tengo que lidiar._

_¿Qué bicho te ha picado? Y sí, sé que ese bicho no he sido yo. Gracias por la tan sutil y galante comparación, por cierto._

_¿Acaso una de esas abejas del infierno te picó en la cabeza e intoxicó lo poco de seso que te quedaba, o acaso ya has comenzado a esnifar veneno en algún rincón del palacio?_

_Siempre te lo he dicho, si no la controlas, no la uses. ¡Nomas recuerda aquella vez que te andabas ahogando con tu propio veneno!_

_Eres una jodida víbora y mereces morir envenenado por tu propia verborrea tóxica._

_Y por cierto, ¿qué te crees que soy? ¿Una niñata estúpida que no sabe detectar las mentiras cuando las ve? Vale, tendré muy poco tiempo de vida, pero para tu desgracia, me creaste como una adulta, por lo tanto tengo una mente desarrollada y madura, por mucho que tú digas lo contrario._

_Ni creas que caería ante un "qué bonitos ojos tienes", mucho menos de tu parte. Y sí, sé que soy hermosa, modestia aparte, pero sólo gracias a mí y toda mi sensualidad, no a ti, ¡maldita piltrafa del diablo! ¿Al menos has intentado cepillarte el cabello una vez en tu miserable vida, o el espejo de Kanna no te sirve para una mierda?_

_Maldita sea, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te rebajaras a hacer semejante idiotez para engañar a alguien, ¡y sobre todo a mí! Eres un maldito chacal poco hombre sin suerte._

_¿Usas esos mismos efectivos métodos de seducción con Kikyou? Ahora entiendo por qué la chica no te quiere soltar nada… ¿o qué es lo que pretendes con las mujeres? ¿Te parece muy romántica la idea de que si una chica sale contigo, será muy caballeroso y galante de tu parte eso de tener su corazón en tus manos? ¿Literalmente? ¿O tal vez estás buscando a alguien con quien estar para que tu reproducción asexual no parezca tan triste y patética?_

_Y sí, sigo queriendo mi puto corazón y mi libertad, el que no me hayas matado (aún) no me dice nada de tu supuesto amor por mí ni mucho menos me convence. ¡Sé muy bien que para ti sólo soy una esclava, maldita marioneta del patriarcado!_

_Te podría creer en algún momento imbécil de ingenuidad, mi querido y venerable señor, si no me hubieras usado como carne de cañón y sujeto de experimentación en mi primera misión, mientras me susurrabas órdenes aderezadas de banal dulzura antes de soltarme al ruedo sin piedad. ¡Era mi primera misión, mi primera pelea, y no me advertiste nada! Sólo me arrojaste al mundo cruelmente. Y sí, vaya que te tengo coraje por eso. ¡No creas que se me olvida, ya deberías de saber que las mujeres jamás olvidamos nada!_

_Si así lo hiciste con la primera misión, no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería cualquier otra de mis primeras veces haciendo lo que sea contigo. Y menos con esos repugnantes tentáculos que te cargas. Porque si a esas nos vamos, prefiero mil veces enrollarme en una grandiosa orgía con Bankotsu y sus estúpidos amigotes que contigo y tus tentáculos._

_Oh, por todos los cielos, no puedo creer aún que creyeras que yo caería ante tus torpes palabras de hipócrita amor. No soy tonta, Naraku, soy rebelde, más no idiota como tú siempre pregonas. ¡¿A dónde vamos a parar con esta hiriente y absurda actitud?!_

_Y sí, sé muy bien que tienes mi puto corazón en tus manos, gracias por recordármelo. ¡Gran método de conquista, por cierto! Le arrancas el corazón a una chica que no te ha hecho nada, cuando no ha podido ni abrir los ojos, y esperas que caiga perdidamente enamorada a tus pies._

_Insisto, por algo Kikyou siempre te manda a la mierda. ¡Claro, mátala una y otra vez, al fin que las chicas no anhelamos verdadero romance, sólo que nos maten porque amamos las tragedias!_

_¿No crees que te hubiera salido mejor comprarle unas putas flores, en lugar de desgarrarle el hombro hasta hacerla morir desangrada? Ya las chicas tenemos suficiente sangre y sufrimiento con cada mes._

_Y no, yo no quiero flores. Y sí, estaba hablando de la regla. Ojalá y te mueras del asco, ¡al fin que ustedes no entienden nuestro infinito dolor!_

_PD: no vuelvas a mencionar mis tetas. Me importa muy poco si me las hiciste perfectas y tampoco pretendo darte las gracias; yo las enseño a quien quiera, y cuando yo quiera, si me da la real gana._

_PD: tampoco quiero ser tu jodida esposa ni la madre de tus engendros del demonio._

_PD: vete al infierno y púdrete, Naraku._

_Nunca y jamás tuya,_

_Kagura"_

Posiblemente ya podían tacharla de loca rematada, e incluso Naraku estaría casi en lo correcto de decidir jugar Ping Pong con su corazón contra la pared, pero cuando una necesitaba decir un par de verdades, no podía simplemente callarse. O, en este caso, no escribir la bendita contestación.

Se acercó a paso enojado hasta la gran sala de Naraku, respiró hondo, y empujó su carta por debajo de la puerta.

Y si Naraku se estaba convirtiendo en un ser con ideas demenciales, y ya rayando en lo estúpido escribiendo ese tipo de cartas, ¿por qué ella no podía ser un poco más suicida de lo normal?

De repente se paralizó frente a la habitación. La verdad es que no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que había llevado a Naraku escribirle semejante carta, pero ahora que se detenía un momento… a lo mejor Naraku sí había perdido el juicio.

De inmediato se arrepintió de dejar la carta en su destino. Tendría que haberle seguido el juego, haberse acostado con él y cortarle las pelotas. A lo mejor hasta podía amenazarlo con eso para que le devolviera su jodido corazón.

Aún era tiempo de cortar la puerta a la mitad y tragarse la maldita carta. Sí, la tomaría, si ya la había agarrado la arrancaría de las manos de él si era necesario; luego la masticaría como una bestia maniaca y salvaje y se la tragaría aunque le diera una indigestión brutal.

Cuando le envió la carta por debajo de la puerta, una noche después de que Naraku le entregara la suya, Kagura pensó que cuando la escribió y mandó sin discreción ni pudor alguno, que sinceramente se la pasó, muy loca ella, montada en un pony recorriendo un camino de arcoíris adornado por un bosque con montículos de azúcar como empalagosas copas de arboles en un mundo de felicidad descarada.

Sí, porque se había montado en semejante fantasía idiota al creer que podía largarle a Naraku la puteada de su vida y salir impune e ilesa, por qué no sabía cómo él le perdonaría la vida luego de tanto insulto, que se tenía bien merecido, muy a pesar de la burrada con la que él le había salido.

Al final de cuentas, no la mató, pero jamás volvió a escribirle otra carta, aunque ciertamente Naraku le propuso el asunto de los tentáculos junto a una sonrisilla ladina que muy poco pretendía mostrar _amor del bueno_, y ahí Kagura no supo si hubiera sido mejor simplemente ignorar la carta y hacer como si jamás la hubiese leído (además lo de los tentáculos, si lo pensaba dos segundos y con algo de calentura encima, no sonaba tan mal), o de plano cortarse ella misma la cabeza.

* * *

**La idea de este fanfic la tuve apenas unos pocos días. Estaba pensando en escribir alguna cosilla por motivo de San Valentín, y de pronto se me prendió el foco y pensé que sería buena idea escribir "cartas de amor" enviadas unos a otros por parte de mis shipps favoritos, todos crack, debo aclarar xD**

**La verdad toda esta semana estuve en exámenes y no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, este capítulo lo hice hoy (sí, estoy soltera, como pueden ver o.ó) y bueno, esto ha salido, por supuesto, también en gran parte y gracias a la genialidad de **_**Morgaine la Chistera**_**. Ella me ayudó con un montón de diálogos, beteando el capítulo y agregando cosas de su cosecha. ¡Muchas gracias, guapa! Sabes que eres la puta reina de la comedia en el fandom de Inuyasha :3 **

**Bueno, sólo tengo este capítulo escrito, pero trataré de escribir lo más rápido posible los siguientes, que por fortuna no es un fic de capítulos largos. **

**Para aclarar, además de obviamente haber tratado ya la pareja Naraku/Kagura (MI PUTO OTP ASDFGHJK), también trataré la pareja Naraku/Yura, Naraku/Kikyou, Sesshoumaru/Kagura y Bankotsu/Kagura. De hecho intentaré escribir un capítulo por día.**

**En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado. También espero que no me haya quedado muy OOC D: y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! ¡Que les regalen muchas cosas, dulces, festejen y follen mucho!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Naraku y Kikyou

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener.

**Nota:** fanfic escrito en conjunto con _Morgaine la Chistera._

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, referencia a temas adultos y sexuales.

* * *

**Naraku y Kikyou**

Pues bien, que la grandiosa _carta de amor_ para Kagura no había funcionado una mierda, sin embargo él era el Gran Naraku, y el Gran Naraku tiene paciencia y nunca se da por vencido. Por eso había llegado hasta donde estaba: por tenaz, sagaz y astuto, por no decir terco y necio como mula.

Al menos podía decirse eso todos los días al despertar, y todas las noches antes de dormir para agarrar coraje y empezar con la nueva batalla del día: amargarse sólo en su habitación, urdir planes malvados y _trollearle_ la vida a medio mundo. _¡A por ellos, tigre!_

Claramente, no utilizaba los espejos para cepillar su cabello. Su cabello era perfecto así, por mucho que hablara pestes la loca de Kagura. Ni Sesshoumaru se le comparaba.

Y con no rendirse, no se refería a intentar escribirle otra carta a Kagura para convencerá de que la amaba y lograr que ella se enamorara de él. No había funcionado y había resultado peor de lo que esperaba. Kagura se le puso como una histérica, más de lo usual, aunque su enojo le hubiese llegado plasmado en simples palabras sobre una hoja vieja de papel y roída por las ratas. ¡Incluso le soltó la puteada de su vida!

Luego de tanto insulto, sinceramente pensó en matarla, pero al final se recordó que aún no era hora de hacerlo, y él nunca obedecía a impulsos irracionales como ella, así que le terminó perdonando la vida, aunque hubiese sido un muy _buen castigo_ eso de pasar una agitada noche en las mazmorras, con sus tentáculos como protagonistas. ¡Ah, y ella que lo tachaba de patán! Total, Kagura no tenía ni idea del placer que se perdía.

¡Pero eso no era importante! No quedaría como un híbrido débil que cae ante la tentación de unas apetecibles curvas femeninas, claro que no. Además, la manipuladora del viento ya no era importante en el asunto, seguiría castigándola de mala manera cada vez que se pusiera difícil. Si eso era lo que quería, pues él se lo daría. Luego que no le vinieran con el asunto de que era un desgraciado, si cuando se portaba como todo un caballero lo mandaba a la mierda. ¡Al diablo con Kagura!

Se centraría en lo importante, en su peor pesadilla y en su más funesta obsesión: Kikyou.

Kikyou era aún más insufrible que Kagura. Representaba un problema, el más grande en su vida, mucho más que sus enemigos tratando inútilmente de arruinar sus planes. Tenía ya mucho tiempo tratando de resolver el problema y conflicto que le causaba aquella sacerdotisa que se negaba a desaparecer y lo desafiaba con su sola presencia deambulando por el mundo, siempre esperando el momento indicado para atacarlo o tenderle una trampa.

A Kagura, dentro de toda la exasperación que le causaba, podía ser controlada hasta cierto punto, pero Kikyou salía de todo su radar e intrincadas telarañas. Debía encontrar la manera de, por lo menos, neutralizarla.

Y eso lo llevó a la misma _mística _solución que intentó con la hechicera de los vientos: enviarle cartas de amor a Kikyou.

¿Por qué no? Ya había pasado un largo tiempo espiándola entre los árboles y los arbustos como el más escalofriante de los acosadores, qué más daba si le enviaba una estúpida carta llena de falsas cursilerías.

Naraku llegó a la conclusión de que el error con Kagura, había sido el hecho de que ella no era una mujer que deseara la compañía de un hombre (aunque desde siempre había tenido sus dudas con respecto a Sesshoumaru, y últimamente con Bankotsu), pero en sí le parecía una desalmada que sólo quería utilizar a los hombres para su propio placer (menos a él) pero cuyo verdadero objetivo era, básicamente, matarlo a él y conseguir su libertad. Haberle mandado una carta de amor perfumada con veneno no fue una buena estrategia porque Kagura no era una romántica empedernida.

Sin embargo, Kikyou si lo era, por mucho que aparentara lo contrario. Naraku lo sabía mejor que nadie. Cincuenta años atrás había estado decidida a utilizar todo el poder infinito de la Perla de Shikon para convertir a Inuyasha en un humano y que, a su vez, la joya desapareciera del mundo ante tanta pureza y buenos deseos y todas esas cosas que a Naraku lo hacían vomitar. Así ambos serían libres de los estigmas y responsabilidades que los ataban a prejuicios u obligaciones que les impedían estar juntos.

¡¿Quién rayos pretendía usar semejante poder para un propósito tan estúpido y ridículo?! Sólo los románticos, desde luego.

Incluso ahora resucitada y luego de pasar cincuenta años en el infierno, Naraku estaba consciente de que Kikyou seguía enamorada de Inuyasha, a pesar de haber aceptado que lo suyo con él se había marchitado y ya no tenía arreglo, incluso ayudándolo a él y su maldito grupo de manera discreta, como quien no quiere la cosa, con el único objetivo de acabar con aquel que acabó con sus románticos sueños de jovenzuela anhelante de inocencia.

En ese caso, Naraku sólo podía verla como una romántica sin remedio que, tras toda esa impenetrable máscara de frialdad y astucia, escondía a una jovencita que alguna vez tuvo sueños y que ahora añoraba aquellos ayeres, dándose el lujo, de vez en cuando, de pensar que los había alcanzado a vivir por lo menos un instante.

¡Bah, patrañas! Sí, lo eran, se dijo el híbrido, pero esas mismas patrañas ridículas las podía usar a su favor. ¡¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?! Últimamente ya hasta creía que debía ser más oportunista.

Cabe mencionar que también se había percatado de la nula consistencia de sus pésimos métodos de seducción (sobre todo luego de que Kagura se lo dijera a la cara, por así decirlo, en la respuesta a su carta). Matando a Kikyou no lograría deshacerse de ella, así acabara con su "vida física".

No, más allá de matarla, debía _quebrarla._ Corromperla, hacerla suya en el sentido de provocar que estuviera tan vulnerable que no le quedara en el mundo más que el desprecio de él disfrazado de hipócritas palabras dulces.

Y la forma de conseguirlo y finalmente deshacerse de ella, era sencilla, y tenía que funcionar con la sacerdotisa. Le escribiría la carta de amor.

Si la convencía de que había asesinado a tanta gente, que le había tendido aquella trampa a ella e Inuyasha y que ahora urdía planes contra todo aquel en su contra, que todo aquello lo hacía únicamente por amor a ella, seguramente Kikyou terminaría cayendo a sus pies.

Porque, después de todo, ¿quién no ama las tragedias? ¿No sería acaso el mejor de los villanos si se quedaba con la chica en discordia?

Claro, sólo debía convencerla de que estaba enamorado de ella (quitando de lado al maldito de Onigumo), hacer que se enamorara de él, y cuando Kikyou tuviera la guardia baja, vulnerable ante las mieles del amor nuevamente encendidas en su cuerpo de barro y huesos y su alma doliente, él le dará el tiro de gracia de la forma más cruel y ruin de todas.

Es decir, como un buen hombre.

—Creo que le doy mala fama a los hombres… —reflexionó Naraku alzando una ceja mientras movía entre sus manos el pedazo de papel, pero enseguida recordó el caso de monje Miroku y su tendencia a la infidelidad, la bruta y terca personalidad de Inuyasha, la confianza descarada de Kouga para con una mujer que claramente no le correspondía, la demencia asesina de Bankotsu y sus mercenarios e incluso la frialdad y arrogancia exacerbada de Sesshoumaru, y llegó a la conclusión de que entre todos los hombres, él era el mejor.

—¡Bah, Kagura y Kikyou no saben de lo que se pierden! Ahí van detrás de puro imbécil y patán que no les dan bola cuando estoy yo disponible. Y sobre todo cuando tengo tentáculos, ¿quién necesita una orgía cuando me tienen a mí? —masculló con amargura, dejando de lado su asquerosamente grande narcisismo al concebirse como el "mejor" de los hombres, mientras planeaba en su cabeza las palabras que plasmaría sobre la carta.

No le costaría tanto trabajo, ni tantas arcadas, como le había pasado con la carta de Kagura. Si sacaba un poco su "lado Onigumo" y rememoraba el molesto cariño enfermizo de aquel bandido por Kikyou, tergiversando un poco las palabras y adornándolas con algo de galantería, tendría una carta mil veces mejor que la de Kagura, e increíblemente, ligeramente más sincera.

"_Mi querida Kikyou,_

_He decidido escribir esta carta sólo para ti, molestándome en gastar mi precioso tiempo que vale oro, sólo y únicamente para ti. _

_Seguramente debes estar con más ganas de matarme de las que usualmente tienes, pero termina de leer la carta antes de romperla, si es que te quedan ganas de romperla luego. Y es una órden._

_Como te decía, he decidido hacerlo porque tengo ya mucho tiempo espiándote entre los árboles, mientras tú te finges una santa ayudando a los desvalidos, y ya va siendo hora de que salga a la luz. Te confieso que me resulta repugnante tener que salir de la comodidad de mi palacio para ir a verte y peor aún, ver cómo te ensucias las manos con la sangre sucia de gente que no merece ni contemplar tu hermoso rostro._

_Seguramente te preguntarás qué clase de bicho me ha picado, o si tal vez ya estoy enfermo o he perdido el juicio por completo. No, nada de eso, ninguna abeja del infierno me ha picado en la cabeza derritiéndome el cerebro, ni mucho menos esnifo veneno en los rincones de mi palacio._

_En serio, estoy rehabilitado y reinsertado._

_Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante en esto es que he decido aceptar como mío el cariño que Onigumo tenía por ti; ya no puedo luchar más contra eso. Sí, mi querida Kikyou, aunque no lo creas ya no tengo esos deseos irrefrenables de matarte, o secuestrarte, o torturarte y luego matarte. O secuestrarte, usarte de rastreadora de fragmentos, torturarte y luego matarte. Nada de eso o cualquier variante. Ahora, sinceramente, sólo quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de la eternidad._

_No entiendas esto como que me quiero ir al infierno contigo, sé muy bien que tienes un tema con eso de llevarte a la gente al infierno, pero bueno, si tomas en cuenta que soy el mismo demonio encarnado en la tierra y que hasta me llamo Naraku, pues preciosa, ¡tienes todas tus fantasías en mí!_

_¿Lo ves? ¿Cuántos puntos a favor tengo ya?_

_No tienes que buscar en ningún otro lugar, mucho menos en ese híbrido de pacotilla que se deja las uñas de los pies largas (por favor, ¡es que es bien repugnante! ¡Y no digas que no!) y se muere de amor por una chiquilla en poca ropa (y sí, me refiero a Kagome). _

_Está claro que juntarse con el tal Miroku lo ha vuelto peor de lo que ya era. ¡Inuyasha no vale nada! Si lo quieres, incluso puedo pedirle a cada una de mis extensiones que realicen una campaña para dejarlo bien en claro, y que todo el mundo se entere. Imagínatelo, "Inuyasha no vale nada" estampado en cada camisa y kimono que veas desde ahora hasta tu muerte. ¡Soy capaz de todo por ti! ¡Lo soy! _

_¡Y aún con todo eso, tú detrás de ese desgraciado! ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar por un segundo que yo me he cargado tantísima gente SÓLO por ti? Y me devano los sesos para quitar de en medio todos esos obstáculos estúpidos que nos impiden estar juntos. ¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a sentir mi frágil corazón? Todo lo hice por amor a ti, ¡y tú detrás del otro imbécil aliento de perro! _

_¡Incluso me he dejado el cabello largo! ¿Lo has visto? ¡¿Te has detenido a verme?! El cabello largo, sedoso y sensual, con todo y el verano infernal que hace. ¿Qué pretendes? ¡¿También quieres que me lo tiña de plateado y corra a los gatos?!_

_¡¿Qué más deseas, Kikyou?! ¡¿Qué más?!_

_¡Y te lo ordeno, ya sácame de la puta "friendzone"! _

_(Y sé lo es, escuché a Kagome decirlo. No preguntes, pero si me vienes a visitar y decides estar conmigo, te lo puedo decir; eso y muchas cosas más… sí sabes a lo que me refiero)._

_En fin… ¡eso no es lo importante! Lo importante es que puedo dejar toda esta guerra atrás sólo por ti, si tú me lo pides y me corresponder de la forma que yo quiero. ¿Acaso algún hombre te prometería eso en estos tiempos? Aunque ni creas que no iré tras la Perla de Shikon, un hombre necesita sus pasatiempos. No sé por qué todo el mundo hace tanto drama sólo por el hecho de que me gusta coleccionar trozos de una Perla que puede darme todo el poder para destruir el mundo… ¡no es la gran cosa, por favor!_

_Como te decía, puedo dejar todo eso atrás sólo por ti. En serio, Kikyou, no estoy mintiendo. Si decides quedarte conmigo y únicamente conmigo, sólo para mí, dejaré toda esta guerra atrás. _

_Figúrate esta linda escena: tú como mi esposa, cuidando de los críos chillones (dudo que con ese cuerpo de barro puedas tener hijos, ¿o sí? En todo caso podemos hacer el procedimiento pata tenerlos cuantas veces quieras…), mientras tú me preparas un rico almuerzo esperando mi regreso, y yo dominando al mundo sólo para ti._

_¡Te juro que eres la única a la cual le he dicho esto!_

_Además, Kagura es una jodida adolescente sin control, necesita una madre y también toda la maldita pandilla de albinos que tengo; necesitan disciplina. A que serías una madre cojonuda. _

_Y de hecho, si te pones a pensarlo cinco segundos, yo sólo pude crear mis extensiones gracias a que tú me diste aquellos fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon; es decir, prácticamente son nuestros críos. ¡Soy de esos hombres de antes que quieren formar una familia!_

_Dime, Kikyou, ¿alguna vez el tarado de Inuyasha se comprometió tanto contigo? ¡Y por favor, no me digas nada de que prometió convertirse en humano! Eso ni siquiera vale como compromiso, más hubiera valido prometerte conquistar el mundo. Y volvemos a mí, nuevamente. ¿No lo ves? Es claro que soy el hombre perfecto. _

_Ni siquiera tengo que mencionar lo que serían nuestras noches, ¿cierto? Sería capaz de caldear tanto el ambiente como para recrear el horno de barro del cual saliste, mujer. _

_Vale, no tienes que recordarme que soy un genio. Sé que te mueres por mí (literalmente, y sabes que no miento. Es decir, te asesiné. Mueres por mí, y morirías de nuevo por mí si lo quisiera)._

_Espero tu respuesta, mi querida Kikyou._

_PD: tengo tentáculos. Muchos tentáculos de todos los tamaños y texturas._

_PD: y un castillo._

_PD: en serio me tiño el cabello si quieres._

_PD: hasta me dejo creer las uñas de los pies (asco)._

_Siempre tuy…_

_Siempre mía, para ti, Kikyou,_

_Naraku."_

Naraku releyó la carta con una sonrisa en los labios. Le había quedado mucho mejor que la carta que le había escrito a Kagura y, a pesar de la mentirilla blanca de que jamás le había dicho algo parecido a otra mujer, según él era mucho más sincera. Incluso había perdido un poco el control en ciertas partes, pero en fin, un poco de dramatismo y teatro barato la hacía ver más sincera, ¿no?

Finalmente, estaba mintiendo, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! El objetivo de ella era hacer que Kikyou cayera a sus pies, luego traicionarla cuando más vulnerable se encontrara, ¡y adiós a mi querida Kikyou! ¡Santo remedio a su obsesión! Con la sacerdotisa fuera del ruedo, podría concentrarse en matar a todos aquellos que odiaba. Incluso, si lograba que ella _muriera_ por él (esta vez no tan literalmente) podría convencerla de conseguir por él todos los fragmentos de la Perla que le faltaban, y ya no tendría que preocuparse por esclavizar a Kagome y su habilidad para detectar los fragmentos.

¡Kikyou era su mujer perfecta! No tan perfecta como él, claro, y la terminaría matando, pero era una _buena_ mujer para un desgraciado como él; Naraku amaba las tragedias griegas, pero nunca estaba de más sacar el mayor provecho de cualquier situación que se le presentara, incluso si esta no parecía tener remedio.

Además, se sentía mucho más seguro de enviar esta carta. La sacerdotisa no era tan impulsiva ni grosera como Kagura, y según Naraku, hasta Kikyou se entretenía creyendo que podía controlarlo a él. ¡Tonterías! Mientras más la hiciera creer que él estaba loco por ella, que lo traía de un ala y babeando con su sola imagen, a la vez que provocaba que el frío ego de la mujer subiera hasta el cielo entre carta y carta, haciéndole creer tener control sobre él, justo en ese instante pretendía aprovechar para poco a poco ir conquistando a Kikyou.

Era un plan de puta madre. Sin contar un golpe muy bajo a Inuyasha. Primero le mata a la novia y luego se casa con ella (con todo y las cosas que hacen un esposo y su mujer).

¡Já, se quedaría con algo más que la Perla de Shikon!

* * *

Kikyou pareció estremecerse, pero la realidad fue que levantó la cabeza al frente y de golpe, como si se tratase de una muñeca manejada a cuerda una vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre las primeras líneas de cierta carta que recién había recibido.

No quiso seguir leyendo; la sacerdotisa miró de un lado a otro, sólo moviendo sus hipnóticas pupilas marrones, ahora conferidas con la frialdad calculadora de la desconfianza mientras entrecerraba los ojos como si quisiera agudizar sus sentidos y detectar cualquier peligro.

Cuando vio que no había nadie a su alrededor y escuchó a lo lejos el cotidiano sonido de los ancianos, los enfermos y los soldados heridos charlar entre si y haciendo las tareas que podían, Kikyou volvió a bajar la vista a la carta.

Bueno, no tenía que dárselas de detective para saber de parte de quién era la misiva. Sobre todo por la forma en la que se la llevaron.

Una de sus serpientes cazadoras simplemente había aparecido de la nada con algo atado a su larguirucho y flexible cuerpo. Kikyou enseguida supo que había sido la serpiente que ella tomó por "perdida" cuando notó que le faltaba una. Y la realidad es que no se había perdido ni había confundido el rumbo que ella tomaba: la realidad es que había sido secuestrada. Secuestrada por Naraku.

¿Cómo supo eso? Porque la pobre llegó toda tambaleante sobre el aire, como si no tuviera suficiente control sobre su cuerpo, y tenía una rara expresión de trauma que sólo su dueña podía notar. En sus enormes ojos de abismal negro podía verse un escalofriante brillo de locura que decía claramente "_he visto cosas horribles. ¡Horribles!"_

No es que las serpientes caza-almas tuvieran una enorme gama de sentimientos y emociones; aparecían sin que nadie las llamara cuando un alma necesitaba de sus servicios y eran fieles hasta la muerte, pero eran capaces de reconocer las almas tristes.

El causante de todo eso no podía ser otro más que Naraku, sobre todo cuando le quitó de encima el sobre que venía amarrado en su cuello. Una carta firmada por su némesis y dirigida únicamente a ella.

Kikyou creyó que se trataba de una nueva trampa de lo más extraña e incluso se puso en guardia, pero cuando la abrió y leyó las primeras líneas, bueno, sólo fue capaz de quedarse parada en su sitio como tonta y desconfiando hasta de la brisa que soplaba a su alrededor, creyendo en súbita paranoia que era espiada por Kagura.

A diferencia de aquella extensión, no tuvo ganas de vomitar ni putear al aire una vez que se atrevió a leer con cuidado cada palabra plasmada sobre el papel. Kikyou era más de comentarios afilados. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos unos instantes y negar con la cabeza con delicadeza.

De igual forma, tampoco podía hacer gala de sus malos modales y dejar la carta sin respuesta alguna, sin contar que Naraku solito se había puesto pecho contra el suelo para ser humillado, nuevamente, por ella, en aras de pensar, siempre en el eterno narcisismo de ese híbrido, que todo lo que pensaba y hacía serviría y que el mundo debía acatar sus ordenes como si fuesen marionetas sin voluntad.

De esta forma, se dispuso a escribir la contestación sin demora y sin pelos en la lengua.

"_Naraku,_

_Ya que te tomaste la molestia de escribir y enviarme esta carta (secuestrando una de mis serpientes caza-almas, por cierto. ¿Nunca oíste el método de la paloma mensajera? Es más romántico), creo que estoy en la obligación moral de respondértela. Después de todo, sé muy bien que debes estar arrancándote los pelos esperando mi contestación, ¿cierto?_

_Soy demasiado importante para ti, aunque lo niegues, y aunque trates de engañarme con semejante treta idiota como esto de la bendita carta de amor. Sólo te advierto que lo siguiente que leerás no es nada de lo que esperas._

_No soy estúpida, Naraku. Y sí, creo que ya se te derritió lo poco de seso que te quedaba, si es que alguna vez tuviste algo de eso. _

_¿Sabes? Este ridículo método de falso e hipócrita amor te hubiera servido, en algún tiempo, en otra vida y en otras circunstancias, sino hubieras sido aquel sucio bandido que, para empezar, tuvo pretensiones de matarme para quedarse con la Perla, y encima, querer secuéstrame y quedarse conmigo y la Perla luego de todo lo que hice por él, para finalmente vender su alma por mí._

_Sí, cierto, es un clásico eso de vender tu alma al demonio por tu amada, no cualquiera lo hace, pero me mataste._

_¡Y aún tratas de matarme!_

_Créeme, Naraku, no importa cuántas cartas de amor, según tú, envíes, así me envíes también toneladas de flores de todas las clases y colores. Ya perdiste oportunidad conmigo o con cualquier mujer que te conozca un mínimo. Toda esa apariencia que te has formado de príncipe acaudalado queda eclipsada por tu repugnante personalidad._

_Por cierto, debo aclararte que lo mío con Inuyasha no es algo de tu incumbencia, deja de intentar meter discordia en ese asunto, no te va a funcionar. Hace tiempo que no me interesa lo que Inuyasha o Kagome hagan o dejen de hacer, mi única misión y propósito es matarte. Y no importa lo que te hagas en el cabello, ni las benditas uñas de Inuyasha. _

_Por lo tanto, sigue, sigue con esta guerra todo lo que quieras, porque a mí nunca, jamás, me tendrás. Sólo síguela, me encargaré de acabar contigo para siempre y de una vez por todas, no importa que tenga que irme al infierno. Bueno, ¡pero qué digo! Tú hace mucho que estás ahí, y créeme que no tengo intenciones de regresar a menos que sea para matarte._

_Sinceramente, prefiero mandarte al infierno aunque me cueste la vida que ser tu esposa. ¿Qué es esa ridícula propuesta de matrimonio? Es la propuesta más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida. Te hacen falta unas clasecitas de cómo ligar, o la opinión de una chica, para que por lo menos tengas una mínima, aunque sea diminuta idea, de lo que buscamos y queremos las mujeres, porque como galán eres un fracaso. Ni hablar de tu papel de padre con esas extensiones tuyas. _

_Deberías pedirle una opinión femenina a tu rebelde extensión, Kagura. Seguro tiene mucha más sabiduría que tú si todo este tiempo se las ha arreglado para darte tus buenos dolores de cabeza y sobrevivir a ti. Pero no creo que te ayude mucho, seguro a ella también le has propuesto algo muy similar a lo que me dices a mí con la peor de las intenciones._

_Y seguro te mandó al diablo. Lo cual me da mucho gusto. Apuesto a que creíste que las mujeres somos dóciles, bueno, ¡sorpresa!_

_Hombres… creen saberlo todo pero no saben ver más allá de sus propias partes privadas y frágiles egos, sobre todo cuando tienen tentáculos bloqueándoles la vista. _

_Y no, no quiero ser la madre de tus extensiones ni ser su figura materna, ¡y mucho menos son como nuestros hijos! ¿Qué te crees que soy, una bizarra donadora de esperma? Ya bastante me ve todo el mundo como la mala del cuento como para encima convertirme en la madrastra malvada. Lo único que espero es que Kagura siga jodiéndote la existencia y también esos críos que tienes a tu cargo para que te hagan más intolerable lo poco de miserable vida que te queda. Bueno, control, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque claramente no puedes ni con tu propia alma. _

_Espero también que esta carta te ayude a comprender que cuando una mujer dice no, es NO. No importa a cuántas personas te cargues en tu camino, cuánto poder consigas, seguirás siendo un miserable híbrido. _

_Un hibrido rechazado y además, en la "friendzone" (sí, sé que es. También escuché a Kagome decirlo; así que no necesito visitarte). Jamás superarás a Inuyasha, quien alguna vez me tuvo, no importa lo que esté sucediendo en el presente. El tuvo lo que tú jamás tendrás._

_Ahora puedes ponerte a llorar, híbrido de pacotilla._

_PD: no me hables de tus repugnantes tentáculos. No me interesan. Por todos los cielos, en serio ya no soporto los complejos de inferioridad de ustedes los hombres y sus complejos de machos de pecho peludo. Inuyasha con eso de conseguir la enorme espada y tú con tus tentáculos. No tienen remedio, ¡tengan tantita autoestima y amor propio, por piedad!_

_PD: Por cierto, han pasado cincuenta años desde que todo este embrollo empezó. ¡Ya supéralo, hombre!_

_PD: vete al infierno, Naraku._

_Jamás tuya,_

_Kikyou"_

La sacerdotisa se vio forzada a usar la misma serpiente que le había traído la carta de Naraku para atarle al cuello la suya y regresársela. La pobre la miró con cara de _"¿por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?"_, pero Kikyou sólo pudo decirle que lo sentía, que era la única que conocía el camino y que fuera con cuidado, que ya luego la recompensaría.

Sólo esperaba que, por una vez, Naraku entendiera las cosas en lugar de creer que lo que él pensaba era la verdad absoluta del mundo y que el universo debía acatarse a sus preceptos.

A lo mejor debía adjuntar una nota para dejarle en claro que su serpiente caza almas debía volver en óptimas condiciones, o se encargaría, y era palabra de honor, de arrancarle cada cabello de su cuerpo con una pinza de mano.

Ya vería si luego le quedaban ganas de adorar su asquerosa cabellera.

Jodido bastardo narcisista.

Por otro lado, Naraku apenas se pudo creer todo aquello cuando recibió la respuesta de Kikyou, y en un estado de sublime desesperación, la leyó en un dos por tres, apenas dándose el tiempo de analizar las palabras, pero no tuvo que leerla más de cinco veces (solamente lo hizo cuatro veces), para entender el mensaje.

Otra chica que lo mandaba a la mierda.

¡¿Qué tenía que hacer un hombre para conquistar a una maldita mujer?! ¡¿Tocarles el trasero como Miroku, o gritarles como Inuyasha?! Bah, las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas y no las entendía, se dijo Naraku. Por eso prefería matarlas.

Dejando de lado todo el asunto de ser mandado al diablo por Kagura y Kikyou, Naraku se preguntó cuándo demonios una chica se daría cuenta de cuánto valía él y las cosas que podía llegar a hacer, porque claramente Kagura y Kikyou sólo tenían ojos para bastardos que no les hacían caso.

—Claro, soy demasiado perfecto para ellas —masculló Naraku haciendo a un lado la carta de un manotazo—. Quedan demasiado anonadas e intimidadas por mi magnánima presencia. Ellas se lo pierden.

De todas formas, se preguntó cuánto le tocaría a él que le mandaran una tonta _carta de amor_. ¡Un poquito de aprecio no hacía daño, por todos los cielos!

* * *

**Lo que me costó este capítulo o.ó no en sí que me haya costado escribirlo, lo hice casi de un sentón, pero esta semana estuve tan atascada de tareas, encima enferma y con dolores de cabeza, que no tuve tiempo de ponerme bien sobre el fic a terminar este capítulo. Y además Morgaine también tuvo que estudiar para exámenes y bueno, ya se imaginarán. **

**No tengo mucho que aclarar, espero el capítulo les haya gustado y aviso que el siguiente será de Bankotsu/Kagura (:**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. Bankotsu y Kagura

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener.

**Nota:** fanfic escrito en conjunto con _Morgaine la Chistera._

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, referencia a temas adultos y sexuales.

* * *

**Bankotsu y Kagura**

Kagura sonrió con malicia mientras agitaba la hoja de papel frente a ella, mirándola como si se tratase de alguna especie de manjar exquisito, y en cierta forma, lo era. Ese papel aún en blanco, próximamente plagado de sus palabras, propuestas y promesas, la llevaría a más de un manjar que le hacía agua la boca y despertaba ese oscuro bichito de ambiciosa lujuria dentro de ella.

Le echó un vistazo al abismal y oscuro agujero que se hundía en el centro del Monte de las Ánimas y frunció el ceño. Ahí abajo, en las profundidades de aquella montaña purificada hasta el hartazgo, se gestaban lo que en ese momento era lo más cercano a la entrada del mismo infierno.

Naraku estaba ahí desde hace varios días, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, mientras ella se veía forzada a quedarse atrapada en esa serie de balcones cilíndricos para vigilar y ser vigilada, pero sobre todo para evitar morir en la atmosfera penetrante y pura que impregnaba toda aquella estructura rocosa que protegía al mismo demonio en persona.

Toda una aventura, podrían decir algunos, pero Kagura estaba por suicidarse del aburrimiento y eso era poco, así que se había visto forzada a dar pequeños paseos sin gracia, aunque relativamente peligrosos, fuera de la guarida que en ese momento compartía con su amo. Sólo pudo salir apenas fuera de las entradas de las cuevas, que a cada paso formaban rebuscados e intrincados pasillos por la piedra húmeda y pálida. Fue en una de sus salidas donde lo conoció, al nuevo matón de Naraku y líder de la banda de mercenarios más siniestra y demencial que había pisado la región: Bankotsu.

Si bien, lo primero que hicieron fue enfrascarse en una lucha de habilidades hipócritamente mortales y afilados comentarios disfrazados de coquetería, Kagura no era tonta. Se había dado cuenta de la atracción que despertó al instante en aquel humano resucitado, sobre todo luego de saber que el pobre diablo había pasado quince años sin ligar* por estar, bueno, lógicamente muerto.

No es como si estando muerto le sirviera mucho su _cosita _para ciertos tipos de acción_, _o los muertos fueran la cosa más animada del mundo, sólo había que ver a Kikyō. Sin contar que Kagura estaba consciente de que algunos humanos tenían cierto fetiche por la fantasía de tener intimidad con una mujer demonio.

Kagura tampoco pudo negárselo a sí misma. El tal Bankotsu era atractivo con esa piel morena que tenía, el largo cabello trenzado que le daba ese curioso contraste con su masculino rostro, sus cejas pobladas y los hombros anchos, adornándolo todo con esa sonrisa de poder comerse al mundo de un mordisco.

Oh, bueno, ¿qué podía decir para defenderse? Le daba un _no sé qué, qué sé yo_ por los hombres que mostraban tal confianza en sí mismos y que se la daban de muy malotes… exceptuando a Naraku. Aunque tampoco era ciega, Naraku era guapo, pero su personalidad la repelía, sin contar que era su secuestrador y no era el amo más amable y gentil del mundo. Sin embargo, Bankotsu era otra cosa. Le había agradado su sonrisa de patán demente y esa coquetería descarada con la cual la había abordado sin pudor, cosa por la cual se había ganado unas cuantas cuchillas que él rechazó con su enorme alabarda y una agilidad casi inhumana para manejar semejante artefacto.

_Enorme alabarda_. ¡Otro hombre con complejo de inferioridad tratando de compensarlo con largas espadas y armas! Ahí tenía a Inuyasha con eso de hacer más grande y poderosa su _espadota_, a Naraku con sus jodidos tentáculos y hasta Sesshōmaru con robarle la espada a Inuyasha y, al parecer, con una extraña afición por coleccionarlas. Y ahora el tal Bankotsu con su alabarda _marca llorarás. _

Nomas Miroku se salvaba de esos complejos (con todo y sus mañas). ¡Hasta el lobo pulgoso ese que casi mató en dos ocasiones! Al menos el rabioso de Kōga le tenía confianza a sus propias garras y fuerza bruta, aunque en sí fuera un verdadero bruto (aunque, bueno, eso de los fragmentos y la _rapidez_ no le daba muy buena fama a ojos femeninos…)

—Bueno, Bankotsu es hombre, algún defecto debía de tener, ¿no? —susurró Kagura, insidiosa, mientras se recostaba boca abajo con el papel extendido frente a ella en el suelo y el pincel embardunado en tinta negra, disponiéndose a escribir.

Kanna, a unos pocos metros de distancia y sentada contra la pared, con su espejo en el regazo, observaba impasible a su hermana posicionándose como toda una adolescente enamoradiza a punto de escribir en su diario íntimo. Y la idea no era nada errada.

Si alguien a quien debía agradecerle esa idea tan descabellada, era a Naraku. Con eso de la estúpida carta de amor que le envió hace un tiempo, le había dado la idea de que posiblemente, esa clase de cosas pudieran funcionar con ciertas personas y en circunstancias especiales (especialmente desesperadas, por supuesto). Puede que no con ella, pero Kagura era una chica, y una chica consigue más fácilmente las cosas si sabe utilizar sus cartas y sabe lo que los hombres buscan y manipularlos, sobre todo tratándose de hombres descarados como Bankotsu con un serio problema de adicción a la adrenalina, porque eso de ligarse a la hija del _jefazo _era todo una clásico y una inyección de energía pura.

Por no decir que el asunto se volvía más turbio porque Bankotsu, cuando se lo encontró un par de veces más por ahí y no intentaron matarse mutuamente (no tanto), le dio a entender que, sospechaba, ella era la amante de Naraku.

Eso de follarse a la supuesta _hija y amante_ del jefe era bastante enfermo desde el principio, si lo analizaba con la cabeza fría, pero la opinión de los demás no era algo que le quitara el sueño a Kagura. Sabía que con Bankotsu tenía el viento a su favor.

Le escribiría la _carta de amor_ confesándole sus intenciones con él, y las cosas que esperaba que hiciera por ella a cambio de un buen precio que estaba más que dispuesta a pagar.

Kagura sabía lo que Bankotsu buscaba de ella: follársela, básicamente. Si era sincera consigo misma, el espécimen de macho ese no estaba tan mal. De hecho no estaba _nada mal_. Si bien nunca había tenido oportunidad de intimar con un hombre y su vida era precaria (ni por mucho que Naraku la dejara tener citas), ¿por qué no probar con el humano ese antes de morir, o de que al pobre idiota lo mataran? Ambos se gustaban, simple y sin dramas.

Y eso era lo más básico y sencillo de aquello que había, vagamente aún, entre ellos, pero que era tan intenso y penetrante como sólo es la atracción más primitiva. Además del sexo, había intereses propios en cada uno mucho más complejos que eso.

Kagura necesitaba desesperadamente un aliado que la ayudase a ser libre y matar a Naraku. Hace tiempo que había aceptado que sola no podría, era imposible y un suicidio, y aunque la esporádica "ayuda" de Sesshōmaru o los avances de Inuyasha y su grupo, o las tretas y conflictos que causaba Kikyō, también ayudaban indirectamente a liberarla de las cadenas de su opresor, necesitaba un aliado más cercano, alguien que estuviera dentro del mismo bando.

Traidores en la misma casa, típico. Bankotsu era un buen prospecto para eso. Ideal, incluso.

Se supone que era el matón de Naraku, pero por lo que había entendido las veces que había charlado (y coqueteado con él), parecía que el mercenario estaba bien consciente de que aunque ganara, Naraku ni de cerca lo dejaría quedarse con los fragmentos que lo mantenían con vida. Si Bankotsu quería vivir, tenía que matar a quien lo resucitó. Si Kagura quería ser libre, también debía matar a Naraku. Ambos estaban montados en el mismo barco, y la tempestuosa marea los acercaba cada vez más para luchar juntos contra aquello que amenazaba sus vidas.

¡Era todo el maldito paquete completo! La estrategia era simple e incluso poco original, pero siempre daba resultado. Con Bankotsu irremediablemente atraído hacia ella, era más fácil convencerlo de ayudarla como su amante. Si tenía que ser su _linda mujer amada_ por una temporada para que le cortara la cabeza a Naraku, lo haría gustosa y con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. No es como si le molestara del todo. Bankotsu era apuesto, le gustaba y se lo quería tirar; era fuerte, un buen aliado y de paso se podía sacar la virginidad de encima que tan poco iba con esa sensualidad que desbordaba a cada paso y contoneo de caderas.

Con Sesshōmaru tampoco hubiera estado mal, pero el maldito hombre era tan estirado que Kagura a veces no sabía qué pensar, y por ahora lo más cercano y efectivo que tenía, era a Bankotsu.

Oh, vaya, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Bankotsu era el mejor hombre que había conocido hasta ahora! Al menos el tipo la deseaba y no la trataba como basura, y estaba segura de que era capaz de cortarle la cabeza a Naraku para quedarse con la que él creía era su mujer, y de paso la vida, ¡e incluso había logrado hacerla reír con sus estúpidas bromas de galán de quinta categoría!

—Kanna, muéstrame a Bankotsu —Aún mantenía la sonrisilla ladina en sus labios, y ante la órden de su hermana, la niña obedeció sin mucha demora, enfocando de inmediato la imagen del guerrero en la superficie de su espejo.

Para sorpresa de la hechicera de los vientos, se encontró la imagen de Bankotsu dándose un buen baño en un lago, seguramente para quitarse toda la sangre, sudor y tierra de encima, mientras se desataba el cabello con algo de brusquedad.

Vio atenta la imagen y abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que se ruborizaba violentamente, súbitamente mareada por un pudor sin sentido. Esperaba ver a Bankotsu en plena lucha, haciendo gala de sus habilidades y fuerza, pero la imagen que tenía ahora mismo de él no le era nada desagradable.

O sea, el tipo estaba en pelotas, y Kagura sabía apreciar unos buenos músculos trabajados cuando los veía.

Mejor, le servía para inspirarse. Y debía aprovechar la inspiración, así que sin perder el tiempo comenzó a escribir su propia _carta de amor_, segura de que surtiría el efecto deseado.

"_Querido Bankotsu,_

_Sabes que soy directa para hablar, sin rodeos, así que te diré las cosas que he pensado con respecto a lo nuestro, y sobre todo con las cosas en las cuales ambos nos podemos ayudar mutuamente. Estoy segura de que te gustarán._

_No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me ves y lo que piensas cuando lo haces. Dudo mucho que te sientas avergonzado por eso, de hecho, creo que era lo que pretendías que yo entendiera, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Como sea, debo decirte que no estás nada errado, querido. _

_Quiero proponerte algo: quiero que le cortes la cabeza a Naraku por mí. Quiero que traigas su cabeza cercenada ante mí; si quieres ponla de trofeo en la sala de tu casa, pero quiero la maldita cabeza de Naraku._

_Dirás que qué tipa más atrevida, ¿por qué harías eso por mí, por una mujer a la que apenas conoces? Fácil, sé muy bien, y sé que sabes, que Naraku ni en un millón de años tiene pensado dejarte esos fragmentos con los que te mantienes con vida, tú y tus compañeros. Serías muy idiota si crees que piensa cumplir su parte del trato aunque acabes con los enemigos de él. Tienes que matarlo o él te matará a ti, y sinceramente no quiero que mueras. Me sirves más estando vivo que muerto. Mucho más de lo que crees._

_Y es que no le voy a la necrofilia, si sabes a lo que me refiero… (aunque técnicamente sí estás muerto, pero en fin. Supongo que no se puede tener todo en esta vida)._

_De igual forma, en mi situación también necesito a Naraku muerto. Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte (joder, eso espero) como para matar a ese malnacido. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? Te recompensaré._

_Sí, sí, te pienso recompensar con sexo rudo, salvaje y desenfrenado, maldito degenerado. Para qué hacerle al cuento. _

_Sé muy bien que quieres follarme desde el primer momento en que me viste. A que es toda una aventura eso de tirarse a la hija del jefe, y no te diré si soy o no la amante de Naraku, piensa lo que quieras. Pero te aviso de una vez que no estoy dispuesta a que me compartas con Naraku en un trío. ¡Sé que te pasó por la cabeza!_

_En fin. Como te decía, sé que buscas intimidad conmigo. Es lógico, te gusto, es lo que tiene ser tan guapa, modestia aparte, y sé que estuviste muerto quince años, es decir, quince años sin ligar._

_Debes estar que explotas y con las pelotas azules. Pero yo puedo arreglar eso. Te lo aseguro, Bankotsu, haré lo que quieras gustosa, cumpliré tus fantasías más perversas, todo con una sonrisa en los labios. No es como que me moleste, eres un buen espécimen. Medio idiota y sinceramente te falta algo de cerebro, pero bueno. Eres hombre y algún defecto debías de tener. _

_Por ejemplo, ser hombre, para empezar, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer?_

_Eso sí, nada de encadenarme mientras follamos. Naraku ya me tiene podrida con eso de las cadenas y los tentáculos._

_No estoy insinuando que él y yo… ¡bah, piensa lo que quieras, imbécil!_

_Y también, nada de querer que me quede contigo por siempre ni acompañarte en tus viajes de cacería y matanza con los estúpidos de tus amigotes. Que no se te olvide que lo que busco, principalmente, es mi libertad, el sexo es sólo un bono para ambos. Yo no pienso hacer de sirvienta con ellos, ni mucho menos hacerles de comer o lavarles la ropa. Ya bastante tengo que aguantar con el psicópata que tengo en casa y sus estúpidas órdenes. _

_¡Y mucho menos se te ocurra compartirme con ellos! (aunque Suikotsu no está nada mal… incluso Renkotsu…)_

_No hagas caso a eso último. Juro que eres el único y el primer hombre en mi vida._

_¡En serio, no miento, aunque me veas toda sensual!_

_En fin, espero tu respuesta. Tráeme la cabeza de Naraku, quédate con tu vida, y yo te daré eso que tanto deseas de mí._

_PD: puede que sí acceda a hacer un trío contigo y Suikotsu, si quieres incluye también a Renkotsu. Total, qué más da. _

_PD: ni se te ocurra pedirme tener sexo antes de que mates a Naraku. Músico pagado por adelantado, toca mal son._

_PD: espero pienses en mí mientras te bañas. _

_Siempre tuy…_

_(¿Por qué todas las cartas tienen que terminar así?)_

_Kagura"_

La hechicera de los viento vio la carta finalizada frente a ella y sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado. Estaba segura que serviría más de lo que podría imaginar. Su carta y el tono de la misma pondrían como loco a Bankotsu y más que nunca animado para matar a Naraku. Así es como lo necesitaba, _animado en todos los sentidos._ Porque vamos, era sincera, eso de pagarle con sexo no le molestaba nada. Lo que sí sabía es que si le daba _cacao_ a Bankotsu antes de matar a Naraku, lo más probable es que perdiera el interés en ella, o en gran parte, o puede que no. Con los hombres no se puede saber y todo podía pasar, y Kagura no se podía confiar de los "buenos sentimientos" que pudiera tener un sádico asesino que mataba por dinero como Bankotsu.

En fin, debía ponerle precio a su propia _perla sagrada_.

Llámenla zorra, le daba igual, ¿qué tenía de malo querer buscar libertad y un orgasmo en un dos por uno? Ella sólo tomaba sus precauciones, que los hombres fueran unos primitivos que se volvían locos por hundir sus _pequeños y patéticos amiguitos_ en cuanta mujer vieran, era otra cosa. Si era necesario, tendría que usarlo a su favor y no andaría con remilgos ni arrepentimientos luego.

Eso la llevó a pensar en la posibilidad, puede que no tan remota o imposible, de si sería capaz de revolcarse con Naraku a cambio de su libertad… lo pensó una, dos y tres veces, y al final se dijo que no, ¡definitivamente no! Ahí sí estaba segura de una cosa: Naraku la mataría tarde o temprano, así se la follara cuántas veces quisiera. Era un trato con maña. Convertirse en amante de Naraku, ahora sí, sería únicamente por _amor al arte_.

Kagura se volvió hacia Kanna y enfocó la vista en la imagen que aún se mostraba de Bankotsu, pero los colores se le subieron al rostro y la dejaron roja hasta las orejas cuando, esta vez, luego de estar tan concentrada en su carta, se encontró al mercenario haciendo _cierta cosa_ con su amiguito y la mano derecha, muy concentrado en su propia tarea de ocio; diversión solitaria y privada.

Se quedó observando la imagen tan intensamente, que creyó que la fuerza de su mirada traspasaba el cristal demoniaco del espejo. Casi se podía imaginar al mercenario abriendo los ojos y mirando a través del reflejo mientras decía: "_eh, nena, ¿gustas echarme una mano?"_ y se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Nunca había visto una cosa de esas en persona, pero de algo sí podía estar segura ahora: eso de la enorme alabarda no compensaba ningún complejo de inferioridad en Bankotsu (puede que la falta de cerebro, pero no de la _cabecita de abajo_).

Ahora que lo pensaba, la última posdata de la carta iba perfecta con la escena que presenciaba en esos instantes. ¡Qué coincidencia! Hasta eso le dio ciertas esperanzas de que las circunstancias se confabularían a su favor y que ahora más que nunca el viento soplaba sólo y únicamente por y para ella, aunque fuera sencillamente una tontería.

Lo único que necesitaba es que el idiota de Bankotsu se mantuviera con vida. ¡Eso sería lo difícil, sobre todo con lo cabezota que podía ser!

Kagura desvió la vista antes de ver cómo Bankotsu terminaba su trabajito, y quiso creer que pensaba en ella mientras hacía eso. ¡Aish, qué loco, qué romántico!

Aunque, ciertamente, si llegaba el momento en que Bankotsu efectivamente matara a Naraku y ella tuviera que "pagarle", no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, y probablemente lo primero que le podría pasar sería ruborizarse, y que encima le diera algo de risa la cosa peluda y animada de Bankotsu entre sus piernas apuntando hacia ella, pidiendo cariñitos y atención, pero bueno, siempre podía aprender. Además, era una chica de ideas perversas, que ni creyera el muy idiota que la tendría en el papel relativamente pasivo que le dio a entender en la carta, que en parte era mentira y en parte verdad.

Eso de ser creación de Naraku tenía su tema, ciertamente.

Para darle un toque de coquetería irresistible a la carta, inspirada también por la imagen que recién había presenciado, remató dándose un rápido retoque de tintura roja en los labios y estampó un beso sobre el papel doblado, como una sugerente invitación enmarcada por la forma perfectamente delineada e intensamente granate de su boca. Luego le extendió la carta a Kanna y le dijo que, en cuanto se encontrara con Bankotsu, se la hiciera llegar.

Ah, la hermanita alcahueta… nunca fallaba.

Ahora más que nunca se sentía como una adolescente tonta a la cual no dejan tener novio.

* * *

Bankotsu alzó ambas cejas en exacerbada muestra de sorpresa. Aquello era realmente inesperado, así que su boca poco a poco fue formando una "O_"_ mientras Renkotsu le leía la carta en voz alta y clara. Cuando vio a Kanna llegar con una carta de parte de Kagura, junto a un coqueto beso de ella estampado sobre el papel, enseguida supo por dónde iba la cosa, pero sin saber leer ni escribir, no podía ni de cerca entender lo que decía, así que se vio forzado a pedirle a Renkotsu que se la leyera por él.

El mercenario leía con parsimonia cada palabra plasmada por Kagura sobre la hoja sin mostrar mayor sorpresa, intentando mostrarse impasible ante la clara propuesta de la descarada mujer, aunque de vez en cuando alzaba una ceja, y no pudo evitar alzar ambas cuando vio su nombre mencionado, dos veces, casi al final de la misiva.

No es que se volviera loco por las chicas, a diferencia de sus hermanos, pero debía admitir que Kagura no estaba nada mal. Y bueno, ya había traicionado a Bankotsu un par de veces, qué más daba si también le quitaba a la chica. Además, Kagura le caía bien. La consideraba una traidora como él. No es que fuera exactamente la mejor de las virtudes o algo de que presumir, pero sin duda esa mujer tenía un temple de acero para aguantar a Naraku, sin contar que entre villanos es bien sabido que no hay santos.

Bankotsu, con el ego elevado hasta los cielos, se recargaba cómodamente contra un árbol, en su pose idiota de macho alfa y una sonrisa sardónica en los labios, pensando ya en todas las maldades que le haría a Kagura y pensando, sobre todo, en cómo carajos matar a Naraku para conseguir a la chica, y por supuesto, la garantía de su vida. De vez en cuando, luego de escuchar alguna frase sugerente o descarada propuesta, los demás chicos alzaban vítores o sonreían perversamente, sobre todo Suikotsu, aunque Jakotsu tenía una cara de asco que no podía con ella y escuchaba la carta muy a fuerzas, nomas porque también incluía el complot de asesinar a aquel que los había resucitado y, aunque no le gustara y la carta estuviera dirigida a su hermano Bankotsu, todo ese asunto también le concernía. Sin contar que le daba grima eso de matar a Naraku, a quien Jakotsu consideraba un excelente partido, ¡encima por una mujer! Pero en fin… era Bankotsu quien mandaba.

Una vez que Renkotsu terminó de leer la carta, Bankotsu se sonrió aún más y todos los ojos de sus compañeros se posaron, casi acosadores, sobre él.

—Y bien, hermano, ¿piensas aceptar la propuesta de _esa_ mujer? —preguntó Jakotsu con recelo, arrugando un poco la nariz y apretando más los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí, joder! Kagura me ofrece un muy buen trato —exclamó despegándose un poco del árbol, claramente animado—. Vamos, chicos. Todos sabemos que Naraku no nos dejará quedarnos con nuestros fragmentos aunque exterminemos a Inuyasha y todo su maldito grupo. Eso sólo nos deja una opción: cumplimos con nuestro trabajo, fidelidad a aquel que nos revivió, pero luego lo matamos, nos quedamos con nuestras vidas y fragmentos, y de paso yo me quedo con la chica.

—¿Eso es fidelidad? —inquirió Renkotsu, alzando una ceja mientras le entregaba la carta a Bankotsu.

—Bueno, pues sí. Situaciones desesperadas merecen medidas desesperadas.

—Querrás decir que tú estás desesperado por tirarte a Kagura —bromeó Suikotsu cruzando los brazos, al tiempo que Bankotsu se encogía de hombros haciéndose el tonto.

—Quince años sin ligar, eso es mucho tiempo, chicos. Se aparece esta mujer fatal, ¿y en qué quieren que piense? ¡A la mierda Naraku! —Le dirigió una traviesa mirada a Suikotsu y sonrió—. Además, ni empieces a pelear, Suikotsu. Ella también te mencionó.

—También me mencionó a mí —se apresuró a decir Renkotsu.

¡Oh, ahí estaba! La clásica pelea instintiva por ver quién era más macho y más capaz de conquistar a la hembra. La biología le quitaba el encanto a todo, eso sí, pero Bankotsu se dio cuenta de inmediato (no era la primera vez que esa clase de rivalidades surgían en su grupo), y se apresuró a acercarse a sus dos compañeros, pasándoles los brazos por encima de los hombros amigablemente.

—Eh, no se peleen. Nos ha mencionado a los tres. Somos los más guapos del grupo —comentó entre risas, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa perversa—. Sé muy bien cómo le haríamos para _darle_. Todos lo pasaríamos de puta madre, pero yo la tendré primero, ¡y también la vi primero! Mientras tanto, ni se les ocurra tocarla, siquiera verla.

—¿Y yo qué? —exclamó Mukotsu levantándose de golpe.

—¡Tú estás muy feo para ella! —sentenció Suikotsu haciendo que los demás estallaran en carcajadas, ganándose una rencorosa mirada del hombre de los venenos.

—¡Eh, pero tengo habilidades envidiables! —se defendió el pequeño guerrero, ligeramente rojo del coraje, aunque mucho caso no le hicieron.

—Bueno, pero ya cállense, bola de animales —ordenó Bankotsu echándole una mirada a Kanna, quien había llevado la carta hasta ellos y seguía parada en su mismo sitio, a pocos metros del grupo—. Ya no hablen de Kagura, que está la hermana aquí presente y encima es una niña. Ya hasta me entró culpa de hablar guarradas frente a ella.

Bankotsu, ya muy seguro de qué responder, sacó de entre sus ropas un trozo de papel, uno de los tantos que le habían quedado de aquella vez en que envió la amenaza de muerte al terrateniente que mandó el asesinato de sus compañeros y de él, quince años atrás, y aunque intentó escribirla por sí mismo, se dio por vencido y, nuevamente, le pidió a Renkotsu que escribiera mientras él dictaba.

"_Querida Kagura,_

_He leído la carta que me enviaste y debo decir que me sorprendes un poco, pero ni de cerca me molesta. No, de hecho, encuentro tu propuesta y tus palabras muy interesantes y tentadoras, casi imposibles de rechazar. _

_Sí, ciertamente me gustas, y sí, quiero acostarme contigo. Sé que soy irresistible, nena. Y sé muy bien que te gustará acostarte conmigo._

_¡Luego no te vas a poder ni sentar!_

_Con respecto a lo de Naraku, ah, ¿qué lástima, cierto? Uno es resucitado de su descanso eterno en el infierno (lo encontré de lo más acogedor, déjame decirte), y el tipo que te revive y contrata pretende traicionarte, no cumplir su trato y matarte. Vaya mierda. Pero así es este negocio, sucio como la mierda._

_Ya había tenido la sospecha de que Naraku no nos dejaría quedarnos, ni a mis compañeros ni a mí, con los fragmentos que nos mantienen con vida, pero viniendo de ti, quien eres la que más convive con él, ahora mis sospechas están confirmadas por completo._

_Claro que estoy dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a Naraku por ti. Pero ya sabes el precio, linda: me pagarás con un buen polvo. Prometo que no te arrepentirás. Es el mejor trato que harás en tu vida. Es decir, ¿ya viste el tamaño de mis pies?_

_Yo juraba que tenías algo con Naraku, aún lo pienso, como que tengo esa espinita clavada, pero bueno, te creeré. Bah, sinceramente me da igual si te estás tirando a Naraku, yo también quiero hacerlo, y por lo visto tú también. ¡Así que qué más da! Todos contentos y felices (exceptuando a Naraku). _

_Y por supuesto que soy fuerte, eso ni lo dudes. No por nada me convertí en el líder de los Siete Guerreros. Mataré a Naraku sin problemas cuando llegue el momento. Sólo déjame demostrártelo, chica. _

_Y sí, sé que tienes ese tema con la libertad. Sé muy bien que ese es tu principal objetivo, si por ti fuera le cortarías las pelotas a Naraku y de paso también a mí y a todo hombre que se te cruce por el camino, pero como te dije, sé que soy irresistible para las chicas, por eso lo del "pago"._

_¡Sí, querida, lo sé muy bien, caíste ante mí! No soy tonto. Aunque tú te la pases diciendo lo contrario. _

_Con respecto al sexo, no te preocupes. No pienso encadenarte… a menos que me lo pidas. Sé que a la mera hora me rogarás por darte más. Y tampoco pienso obligarte a hacer de sirvienta con nosotros. Como te dije, no soy tonto. Sé que de buenas a primeras nos harías trocitos a todos con esas cuchillas que te cargas._

_Sinceramente, estás algo loca, pero así me gustan las chicas. Me gustan las mujeres que pueden patearme el trasero. Me ponen a mil. ¡Oh, sí! _

_En resumen, acepto tu propuesta, Kagura._

_Iré a verte pronto, nena. Sólo espérame y no te vuelvas muy loca esperando sola mi llegada. O si quieres hazlo y luego me cuentas los detalles, si sabes a lo que me refiero. _

_PD: Suikotsu y Renkotsu están muy emocionados con la idea grupal. Pero estoy seguro de que no será problema para ti. Después de todo Naraku tiene tentáculos, ¿no?_

_PD: espero no te moleste que tu carta y la mía la hayan escuchado todos los chicos. Es que no sé leer ni escribir y le tuve que pedir a Renkotsu que la escribiera por mí. Te juro que no soy de los cuentan sus líos amorosos a sus amigos, ¡en serio, soy todo un caballero!_

_PD: está bien eso de no follar antes de tener frente a ti la cabeza cercenada de Naraku, pero antes de hacerlo, necesito un adelanto; por lo menos tendrás que hacer cierto trabajito con esa linda boca tuya sobre mí. Sólo no me la arranques de un mordisco, no seas maldita. _

_Todo tuyo, chiquitita,_

_Bankotsu"_

Al final, la idiotez fue más fuerte para Bankotsu que, justo después de mandar a Kanna con la carta, tomó su gran alabarda (no vaya a ser cosa que su _equipo _pasara desapercibido) y se apuró a reunirse con la hechicera de los vientos. Ubicarla, finalmente, no fue nada difícil.

Lo cierto es que, con su peligroso estilo de vida, no podía permitirse el lujo de esperar tanto para concretar la primera parte del plan (ya saben, _adelanto – degollamiento - sexo rudo_, particularmente sólo le interesaba el adelanto y el sexo rudo, sin mentir); llegar a tercera base nunca estaba de más, como sabrán.

Kagura no lo recibió tan bien como él esperaba (desnuda y _lista_), pero, de todos modos, luego de arreglar medianamente las diferencias iniciales («¡puerco, maldito! ¿Cómo que todos esos babosos lo leyeron, idiota?!», «habrías venido en persona, mujer»), pudieron hablar como gente civilizada y llegar a determinar las reglas del _adelanto._

Nomás Kagura se encargó de dejarle claro que si de pronto la perdía del mordisco, se fuera a quejar por los caminos. Bankotsu rezongó un rato, pero al final accedió (sobre todo porque Kagura no se retractaba de lo dicho, y había aunque sea un pequeño margen de riesgo). Y quien no arriesga, no gana. Aunque arriesgara a su amigo, era por un fin noble.

* * *

*** Quince años sin ligar: **referencia al fic _Quince años sin ligar_, de Morgaine la Chistera, un Bankotsu/Kagura/Naraku buenísimo. Si están leyendo este capítulo, deberían leer ese fic, herejes o.ó

**Otro capítulo que estaba listo y tuve que dejar pasar por tareas, encima ayer pensaba publicar y que se cae la jodida pagina u.ú pero en fin, ¡aquí está!**

**No tengo mucho que aclarar. Como siempre, este capítulo no sería lo mismo sin Morgaine. Y los capítulos cada vez quedan más largos y siento que yo cada vez me tardo más en actualizar o.ó pero bueno, ya ando trabajando con el siguiente, que será de Sesshōmaru y Kagura, y el ultimo de Naraku y Yura, y fin a este fic (?)**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y se hayan reído un rato. ¡Nos vemos!**

**[A favor de la Campaña _"Con voz y voto"__,_ porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
